parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Men in Black AMV
This is an Animation Music Video (AMV) for "Men in Black" by Will Smith. This video features agent characters from different movies, shows, and video games. Gallery Tommy-lee-jones-as-agent-k-in-men-in-black.jpg|Agent K Ob_42915c_2150-1532336916.jpg|Agent J Classified penguins.jpg|Classified Despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-2819.jpg|Agent Gru Despicableme2-lucywilde-kristenwigg-300-01.jpg|Agent Lucy Wilde Agent Margo.jpg|Agent Margo LanceSterling.png|Lance Sterling Walter_Beckett.png|Walter Beckett Lyrics Uh Here come the Men in Black It's the M.I.B.'s, uhh, here come the M.I.B.'s Here come the Men in Black They won't let you remember Nah nah nah The good guys dress in black remember that Just in case we ever face to face and make contact The title held by me -- M.I.B Means what you think you saw, you did not see So don't blink be what was there Is now gone, black suit with the black Ray Ban's on Walk in shadow, move in silence Guard against extra-terrestrial violence But yo we ain't on no government list We straight don't exist, no names and no figerprints Saw somethin strange, watch your back Cause you never quite know where the M.I.B.'s is at Uh and Here come the Men in Black (Men in Blaaaaack) Galaxy defenders (oahhaooohh ohhhhh) Here come the Men in Black (Men in Blaaaaack) They won't let you remember Uh uh, uh uh, now From the deepest of the darkest of night On the horizon, bright light enters sight tight Cameras zoom, on the impending doom But then like BOOM black suits fill the room up With the quickness talk with the witnesses Hypnotizer, neuralizer Vivid memories turn to fantasies Ain't no M.I.B.'s, can I please Do what we say that's the way we kick it Yaknahmean? I see my noisy cricket get wicked on ya We're your first, last and only line of defense Against the worst scum of the universe So don't fear us, cheer us If you ever get near us, don't jeer us, we're the fearless M.I.B.'s, freezin up all the flack (What's that stand for?) Men In Black Uhh M The Men in Black The Men in Black Let me see ya just bounce it with me, just bounce with me Just bounce it with me c'mon Let me see ya just slide with me, just slide with me Just slide with me c'mon Let me see ya take a walk with me, just walk it with me Take a walk with me c'mon And make your neck work Now freeze Here come the Men in Black (Men in Blaaaaack) The galaxy defenders Right on, right on Here come the Men in Black (Men in Blaaaaack) They won't let you rememberk (ohhhh nooooo) Alright check it, let me tell you this in closin I know we might seem imposin But trust me if we ever show in your section Believe me, it's for your own protection Cause we see things that you need not see And we be places that you need not be So go witcha life, forget that Roswell crap Show love to the black suit, cause that's the Men in That's the Men in Here come the Men in Black (here they comeeeee) The galaxy defenders (ga-la-xy de-fenders) Here come the Men in Black (ohhhh here they come) They won't let you remember (won't, let you, rememberrrr) Here come the Men in Black (ohhhh here they come) Galaxy defenders (ohh ohh, ohh ohh, ohh ohh) Here come the Men in Black They won't let you remember Category:AMVs Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos